Winter Sonata
by kiseki tatsune1595
Summary: What if the infamous Hibari Kyoya had a young sister that has a Cerebral Palsy and he need to take of her and had a pretty unusual job. what will Tsuna do if he found out all of this about his two Cloud Guardian . 1827 Hibari-OCC


Me: Hello everyone its my first time to write a fan fiction so bare with me and the title is "Winter Sonata" if you don't like it don't read i think its M for mature scenes and language but not in this chapter nor the following but very soon.

Alaude: Why would they waste time in your story?

Me: You can't blame them if they want to read a story including Tsuna and Kyoya.

Hibari: Herbivore stop involving me in this lame thing and stop calling me in my first name or I'll bite you to death. *rising his tonfa and giving the author a death glare*

Me: Shut up Kyoya what are you a vampire or a dog because you like to bite people to death and for your information I'm not a herbivore I only eat meat ,noodles,sweets and bread.*smirked and glaring*

Alaude: Why are you telling them that information they don't need to know that you're a picky eater and that's very annoying. *slightly annoyed*

Hibari: For once i agree with you that is Junalyn is an annoying girl. *smirked*

Alaude: So that was her name Ju-na-lyn how did you know her name?

Hibari: It's was just a matter of threatening to tear her favorite picture of me.*showed the picture and smirked*

Junalyn: His lying he always screaming my name that's why he knows it by the way i am in this story. *yawning*

Hibari: That's just bias, shut up! That's not true! I'll bite you to death.*glared*

Alaude: Oh really Junalyn? What's that suppose to mean Hibari?*smirked*

Hibari: This idiot author don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn character its Akira Amano-san.

Junalyn: Oh well he told the disclaimer but if you want to know I'm going to tell you later.*smirked sadistically*

Alaude: No need I already know you text it to me when Hibari said the disclaimer remember.*sly smile*

Junalyn: *chuckled*Of course I remember I don't have memory gap or something.

Hibari: Damn you herbivores I'll bite you to death.

* * *

What if the infamous Hibari Kyoya had a young sister that has a Cerebral Palsy and he need to take of her and had a pretty unusual job. what will Tsuna do if he found out all of this about his two Cloud Guardian . 1827 Hibari-OCC

* * *

**Winter Sonata**

* * *

One night a sixteen year old boy with jet black hair and has a blue gray eyes was in the centre of Namimori he was wearing a black rubbershoes,loose wornout black pants,white shoulder less long sleeves with underneath black tank top,bracelet designed with a hedgehog and a black choker.

A blue car stops infront of him.

A man in the car open the window door and look like in his mid-twenties with black spiky hair that defy gravity and he was wearing a black dress shirt with four buttons were unbuttoned and showing a little bit of chest with a matching white vest shirt.

"Hey, babe how much a night with you?" The man said while looking at the boy from head to toe.  
The boy leaned forward to the window and said "How much did you have" with a monotone voice.

"How about 2000¥ by the way my name is Tanaka Yoshinara what's yours?" He said while grinning.

"I'm Hibari Kyoya call,i know a hotel near. "Kyoya said with a small smile.

"Okay hop in Kyoya but make sure that your damn good at this work˜ " He said with his sing a song tone.

Kyoya just nod and head to the car door.

* * *

~Time skip-hotel~

Kyoya woke up 7:00am he look to his side to see nothing but a note and a 2500¥ the note said.

'_Thanks for the night the 500¥ is a tip,i enjoy it._' Kyoya just sigh and thought '_Why am i doing this why? _'he then get a towel and head to the shower.

He got out of the shower and get dress and got out of the hotel and go walk home.

* * *

~Hibari household~

He opened the door with a plastic bag on hand after taking off his shoes he then go straight forward to the kitchen and put the plastic down to the table and prepare the breakfast.

When his done with that he went upstairs to the bedroom when he open the door he saw a seventeen year old girl watching T.V. she has a black hair with bangs that can hide her eyes but when sunlight direct into her hair it was like a caramel brown that reaches down to her shoulder and she has eyes brown eyes other than that she and Kyoya were look alike and she's wearing a black choker with a pendant designed with a hedgehog and a black PJ's .

She grab the remote and pressed the off button and look at her brother and said.

"Kyo-nii did you bring food and where the hell in namimori did you go?" her voice is mature but yet cute and childish."Yes i food and i just go to my friend's house we did our project" He said to his younger sister.

"Really Kyo-nii your professor is not going get tired of making project huh? By the way change my clothes."She said with a boring tone.

Kyoya just nod and undressing her Pj and changing into white jogging pants and black shoulderless long sleeve and combing her soft untidy hair. "Hey Kyo-nii are you tired of taking care of me that i can't do anything that a normal teenage girl can do, god i envy them because none of them of i can do because of this disability." She sigh in depression and look at her brother with a serious expression.

Moments of silence then he peck his sister on the forehead and knelt down to the eye level of his sister. "Junalyn do you really think that i'm tired of taking care of you look Junalyn i'll never get tired of taking care of you because your my one and only sister and i love you Junalyn so i will take care and protect you and i will do anything for you no matter what happens to me." He said while petting his sister's soft hair and said.

"And besides your just the other case of Cerebral Palsy and it's not your fault it's our mother's fault she tried to abort you because our father don't want a daughter so since your five months they tried to abort you but they failed so until you reach seven months they stop the attempt to abort you and that time you were born they were expecting a dead baby but encase of a dead baby they found a breathing baby and when they knew about your disability they thought that your just a burden to them so since you were three they started to beat you up and the first time i saw you you're eating a piece of bread with your bare feet." He said while picking up his sister bridal style and making their way to the kitchen.

"How did you know that story and how old are you when the first time you saw me?" She while her brother settle her down to the chair. "Our nanny told me told me and she's the one who teach you how to use your feet to do everything to write,grab something near you,press buttons and slide using your butt and even kick those stupid herbivore and even beat'em up and last but not the least you can use a pistol gun,archery set and all of the dying will flames see you have the ability to use your feet not everyone has the kind of ability like that and she was the one who had given you you're name,The first time i saw you i was nine." He said while feeding his sister. His sister just nod and whispered to his ear. "Thank you for taking care of me. I love you Kyo-nii." Kyoya just smile.

* * *

"Why i can't remember her but even though i cannot remember her i thanked her for teaching me everything i know by the way do you know where she came from and her name? And why Mother and Father didn't go to the hospital?" She ask with a half lidded eye.

"Mother don't like in a hospital so we wasn't delivered in a hospital our mother labored me and that herbivore twin of mine in our mansion i think she came from the Philippines and her name is Julie Lukban" He said before putting a spoonful of rice with beef in his mouth and his sister's mouth at the same time. "Hey Kyo-nii what if we didn't runaway probably you're going to be the heir of the Hibari family." She said after chewing

Kyoya just nod and continue eating and feeding his sister. After eating their breakfast Kyoya clean the table and after that he placed Junalyn on the couch and turned on the television and search for channel to watch he saw the Sponge Bob Square Pants he glance at his sister when he saw the smile on his sister's he knew that no one is going to change the channel by the next hour he just sigh and seated besides Junalyn minutes later he got up and open a drawer and look for something afterwards he found what he was looking for and said. "Junalyn its time for your haircut and this time going to do it my way." He smiled sadistically scissors on hand. Junalyn looked at his brother and gulp and thought 'I'm doomed.'

* * *

**Owari **

Hibari: W-what t-the h-hell! A-am i r-r-really a c-c-call b-b-boy i-in t-t-this s-s-story?*stuttering and slide down to the wall hand covering his face*

Alaude: Yes and why are you stuttering like that.*quirking an eyebrow*

Junalyn: Yeah Hibari why are stuttering is this story is hurting your pride huh.*get close to Hibari and removed the hand covering his face cupped his chin up* *shocked* OH! MY GOD! Your cryin-

_THUD CLASH THWACK  
_

Hibari: *walks away*

Junalyn: A-lau-de h-h-help m-m-me b-bring m-me t-to t-the h-hospital.*faints with blood covered body*

Alaude: Hn that's what you get when you angered your husband.*get close to the bloodshed body and carry bridal style and smirked*

* * *

A/N: Thanked god i'm done. By the way me and Junalyn are the same person i really have a Cerebral Palsy the type is spastic it means i had an involuntary movements and i can use my feet to type in my laptop on my cellphone i can speak English even though i only finished forth grade and i am physically disabled but mentally normal thank you for reading i didn't know how long i would update Winter Sonata but i'm working on it please review.


End file.
